1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic still camera, especially one which photographs an object to record in a recording medium the picture data representative of the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electronic still camera photographs an object, converts the obtained picture signals into digital data, processes the picture data for color correction, gradation control, and color separation and records the picture signals in a memory card or a magnetic disc. In the case that the picture data obtained by photographing an object is stored in a memory, various compression coding is carried out in order to reduce the data quantity for saving the storage capacity of the memory. A two-dimensional orthogonal transform coding method, for example, is extensively used, since this method can encode the picture signals at high compressibility and control the distortion of the picture due to encoding.
In the camera that processes such compression coding, electric power is, in general, supplied always from the power source to both a circuit which carries out the afore-mentioned picture processing and a circuit which carries out the compression coding. Consequently, even when only one circuits is operated, electric power is supplied to both circuits, resulting in increased electric consumption.
Further, there has been a problem of deterioration of the picture quality due to an influence of noise generated from the compression processing circuit when the picture processing circuit processes picture signals.